


Black Burning Heart

by IrisInStrangeland



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisInStrangeland/pseuds/IrisInStrangeland
Summary: Logan听见Scott在Alkali湖边呼唤他。





	Black Burning Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 收录于狼队合志《Go ---- Yourself》，完售后公开。旧文补档。  
> 我知道电影里说凤凰是Jean被封起来的力量形成的第二人格，但这里还是把它当漫画里的凤凰之力看了。感谢群里跟我讨论的温子和阿砖，没有你们这个梗大概永远不见天日。标题和歌词来自Keane家的歌。 

 

The sky will be my shroud  
A monument of cloud  
  
表面上，Logan留在学校里是因为Ororo的极力挽留。  
也是，没有了校长、没有了领队也没有了Jean，并且因为凤凰的暴走而面临巨大压力的学校，和变种人们，是需要他在那里的。哪怕只是一个象征性的标志。  
Logan答应留到局势稳定，当然的，他比谁都清楚这个期限的模糊性，可他还是留下了。  
他不会告诉Ororo，就在他准备拒绝，打包离开的时候，他好像听到Scott叫了他一声。  
“Logan……”  
他凝神去听，就什么都没有了。  
然后他想起在Alkali湖边看到的眼镜，和眼镜在他手里粉碎的感觉。于是他拿了瓶啤酒，在墓碑前站了五分钟，最后一甩手，骂了句“该死的，Summers！”，转身回头告诉Ororo他暂时不走了。  
自此之后，学生们经常能看到他咬着雪茄面色阴沉地在学校里走来走去。他接手了Scott先前的大多数课程，当然学生们会在实践课上抱怨他下手太狠，换来更狠的一顿揍。  
Logan没有跟人说，但他不止一次地听到过Scott的声音叫他，“Logan……”  
他起先以为是幻觉，后来又觉得自己的脑子没那么不中用。何况，如果要有幻觉，也该听到是Jean在叫他。  
但是这种呼唤越来越频繁，也越来越清晰。当他抬头张望，却发现其他人都毫无异样。有一天他早上爬起来洗脸的时候看见镜子里的自己，突然意识到，这也许不是幻觉。  
以为Jean死了之后，Scott曾经问过他一次，有没有听到过Jean叫他。他一直以为是思念太过，以致Scott脑子出了点问题，所以并没有理会。后来他确实听到过一次Jean呼唤Scott，就是在全校震动、他和Ororo飞奔去找教授的时候，接着教授告诉他们快去Alkali湖边，然后他在湖边捡到了Scott的眼镜。  
和已经无法压制凤凰之力的Jean。  
Scott和之前的Jean一样都是在Alkali湖边出的事，他们都以为Jean死了，但是她没有，也许Scott也没有。  
既然Scott能在那里找到Jean，他也可以在那里找到Scott。  
但是走之前还有件事要做。  
Logan翻了翻装Scott遗物的箱子，没找到多余的眼镜，于是去拜托Hank再做一副红石英眼镜。面对Hank疑惑的眼神，Logan只是耸了耸肩，“直觉。”  
“这可能需要花一些时间。”  
“我不急。”  
  
Scott的摩托车在事情结束之后被Logan从Alkali湖边开了回来，之后就一直停在车库里，钥匙则在Logan手里。Logan时不时会带她出去跑一圈，然后加满油停在车库里。  
掂了掂钥匙，Logan跨上摩托车，觉得这个场景熟悉得要命。  
他拍了拍机车，吹了声口哨，“但愿我比你的主人运气好。”  
机车当然只能用轰鸣来回答他。  
  
来到湖边，停好摩托车，Logan对于这里的地形已经熟门熟路了。  
风平浪静。  
站着看了湖面一会儿，Logan耸了耸肩，自言自语道，“好吧，白跑一趟了。”  
转过身的一刹那，他听到了Scott的声音。此起彼伏的“Logan”“你在这里”，比之前在学校里听到的要清晰得多，而且好像有不止一个Scott在叫他。  
但他可以肯定那是Scott的声音。  
于是Logan慢慢转回身，揉了揉鼻子，慢慢地开口道，“你很吵，Slim。”  
湖面却平静异常，一点波澜都不见。  
Logan皱起了眉。因为他可以感觉到脚下出现的震动。  
湖水突然不平静了起来，一个巨大的漩涡在湖中央形成，接着是冲天而起的水柱。  
“哦该死的，你究竟惹了多大麻——”话还没说完，他就被震出了老远，重重地摔到地上。强烈的光芒让Logan不得不挡了一下，他感觉到有一个人出现了。  
一个他非常熟悉的人，他来这里就为了找这个人。  
就算还没有看到那人的身影，Logan也极其肯定就是他。  
慢慢站起身，看向湖边的那个人。看清楚的时候Logan却有些惊讶，因为那是一个睁着眼睛的Scott。  
睁着眼睛却没有造成任何破坏的Scott。  
眼睛里没有红色冲击波射出来的Scott。  
神情恍惚、不明就里、睁着眼睛看着他的Scott。  
Logan拍了拍身上的夹克，对着Scott扬了扬头，“我可从没想过你的眼睛会是蓝色的。”  
Scott下意识伸手蹭了一下眼睛，“怎么……”  
“我还想问你呢。”Logan的手碰到了他放在衣袋里的眼镜，不过现在似乎并没有拿出来的必要了。  
“Jean……”  
Logan撇了撇嘴，“说来话长，你来找她，你还记得吗？”  
“……记得。”Scott回头指了指湖的方向，“她从湖里……”  
“嗯，”Logan抿着嘴挑起眉，点了点头，“我对那个场景有一手的体会。”  
Scott看了他一眼，“她让我睁开眼睛，说她可以控制我的能力，我不会伤到她了。”  
“然后你就把眼睛睁开了。”  
“然后我就把眼睛睁开了。”Scott点头。  
好一会儿没有下文，Logan朝Scott走近了两步，“然后呢？”  
Scott看了他一眼，“Jean呢？”  
Logan深吸了一口气，“Scott，Jean死了。这次应该活不过来了。”他停顿了一下，“你在湖边失踪，我和Storm被教授派来找你，只找到了你的眼镜，和躺在湖边的Jean。”  
Scott皱起眉似乎在想这件事。  
“Jean身体里隐藏着凤凰之力，之前教授一直压制着这股力量，但是之前大坝倒塌、她被淹没在……”Logan抬手朝Scott身后的湖示意了一下，“总之就是，凤凰的力量失控了。她差点毁灭世界。”  
“你阻止了她。”Scott抬眼看他。  
Logan点了点头，他犹豫了一下，“哦……顺便说一句，她还杀死了教授。”  
“而你杀了她。”Scott紧紧盯着他。  
Logan低下头，捏紧了衣袋里的眼镜，他现在无比想把这副眼镜戳到Scott脸上，他一点都不想看见那双极具表达性和穿透力蓝眼睛。  
“是的。”Logan最终抬起了头，“我杀了她。”  
Scott定定地看了他几秒，突然转头去看湖面，眼睛里射出熟悉的红色光线。湖水被炸开了一条道，水花四溅。然后Scott闭上了眼睛，再睁开就又恢复了平静。  
这大概才是Scott的能力应该有的样子，可控，可靠，不需要红石英来帮助他看到这个世界。  
可是这个场景Logan莫名烦躁。他掏出了雪茄，他一边摸索着火柴一边看了Scott一眼，“我说完了，轮到你了。你睁开眼睛之后发生了什么？”  
Scott朝他走了两步，“既然之前的事你有一手体会了，接下来是不是也要体会一下？”  
“什——”Logan才开口就被Scott揪住了衣领。  
他想挣扎或者后退，但是他好像动不了，只能眼睁睁看着Scott用力拉着他贴上了他的嘴唇。  
哦天啊。  
  
Logan觉得自己同时在直升天堂和直坠地狱。  
这应该是要感觉不对的。可是这感觉太对了。对得过了头。  
他隐约可以看见就在湖边，Jean贴着Scott的唇，空气中有着反常的震动。  
不，他可以感觉到空气中的震动。他的的确确可以感受得到。  
Logan猛地睁开眼睛——他正按着Scott的后脑勺，但他的手里应该拿着火柴才对。他推开Scott，低头去看左手里的雪茄，然后雪茄就在他手里化成了齑粉。  
“我操！Summers你！”他一抬头抓住了Scott的手臂，“你他妈也来？！”  
Scott只是看着他，眼睛蓝得惊人。  
比起Jean，他的情况似乎轻得多。分解物质的范围只在周身一块，甚至都没有影响到树林那边。Logan四下看了看，确定并没有大范围的失控。他看向Scott的眼睛，努力让自己听起来坚定一点。“Scott，听着……”Logan停住了，他一时想不出任何人可以解决这事儿，“我们总能找到办法帮你的，成吗？不要——”  
嗡得一声。  
Logan失去了意识。  
  
Logan睁开眼睛的时候只看到一片蓝色。  
过了几秒他才意识到自己在水里。  
他在往下沉，他的金属骨架大概没有起到任何帮助的作用。  
Logan呛了口水，他不知道自愈因子能不能治愈淹死，因为严格来说，那样的话他并没有受伤，只是肺里充满了水而不是空气。  
他还在下沉。  
他应该已经落得很深了，因为他头上的光线已经非常微弱。但是他似乎并没有受到水压的影响，大概要感谢他的自愈因子，他只需要担心自己被淹死。  
他仍旧在下沉。  
金属骨架让他的密度比一般人大了很多，好在他也比一般人强壮很多。  
他挣扎着向上游，比任何时候都痛恨Stryker。  
该死的金属骨架。  
Logan爬上岸一通猛咳，吐了两口水。  
他大概应该要去医院，可他得先阻止好像被Jean传染了凤凰之力的Scott——说真的，这究竟是力量还是疾病，为什么Scott也会有？  
如果真的可以传染，Scott会不会也传染给了他？  
把这些问题甩到脑后，Logan走到停摩托的地方，赫然发现车没了。他摸了摸裤袋里的钥匙，想起来这钥匙是他自己在之前某一次偷摩托的时候另外配的，Scott身上应该带着原来的钥匙，在他开车来找Jean的时候。  
“该死的。”他低咒了一声。  
Scott会去哪儿？  
如果他还是Scott那自然是回学校，如果他和Jean一样被失控的力量所控制，那他应该会留下一条清晰的路。  
Logan没看到一条被毁灭和齑粉铺就的路，所以，学校。  
“我应该开那架该死的飞机的。”Logan摇了摇头。  
  
Ororo问他“Logan在哪儿”的时候，Scott正盯着并排的墓碑们看，他右手环胸，左手撑在右手上抵着嘴唇。他回来已经两天了，所有人看到他都很惊讶，他想应该不止是因为他没有戴着眼镜。  
Ororo叫了他两遍他才回过头。  
“Scott，你开着Logan的摩托车——”  
“那是我的摩托车。”  
Ororo叹了口气，“行，Logan开着你的摩托车去找你，现在你把摩托车开回来了，所以，Logan人呢？”  
Scott沉默了一下，“我不知道。”  
Ororo有些惊讶，她上前一步，捏紧了拳头，“Scott，你遇到Logan了吗？”  
“……好像遇到了。”  
“遇到之后呢？”  
Scott转头看向墓碑，“他告诉我，Jean死了，是他杀的。教授死了，是Jean杀的。”  
“呃，”Ororo抿了抿嘴，“大概可以有更好的说法，不过的确都是事实。”  
“你们也以为Jean杀了我。”  
“……是的。”Ororo环起双臂，移开了视线，“我和Logan找过去的时候，只看到了你的眼镜，所以……”  
“Storm！”赶了两天路的Logan三步并两步从台阶上跳下来，“离他远一点！”  
Ororo猛地转过头，“Logan！你回来了！究竟是怎么——”  
Scott神色平静地看着他——没有眼镜，Logan可以清楚地看到Scott眼里的漠不关心。对于Scott Summers来说，这样的神情算得上奇特。他是聪明的，温和的，会用狡黠的口气回击Logan的调侃，会无比坚定地下达战斗命令，会哀伤得不能自已。  
但Scott Summers从来不是冷漠的。  
Logan把Ororo拉到身后，微微侧头，“去把学生带离这里，快去。”  
“天啊……”Ororo显然也看出了眼前这个Scott的不对之处，没有再问，转身就往学校里跑去。  
Scott环起了双臂，“你应该知道那是没用的。”  
Logan可以感觉到周围的环境起了变化，比如说，他身上慢慢粉碎的衣服，Scott身后逐渐消失的墓碑，和明明无风却也晃动不已的草木。不过Logan是见过Jean身上的凤凰之力暴走的人，Scott身上这点，跟Jean死前造成的惨象根本不能比。  
“听着，Slim，我没有兴趣再因为这个破玩意儿杀一个人，当然如果杀人是必须的话，我也不介意再杀一个。”Logan亮出了爪子，“所以，你何不——”  
“你是怎么从湖里爬出来的？”Scott的歪了头，语调里是十成十的好奇。  
“没沉到底我就醒了。”  
“自愈因子果然神奇。”  
“而且愈合速度比你分解我的速度更快。”Logan抬了抬下巴，“我有人证的。”  
Scott沉默了一下，“Jean能控制吗？”  
Logan皱起了眉，没有收回爪子，他谨慎地靠近了两步，“她偶尔能。在那偶尔的几十秒里，她忙着求我杀了她。”  
“我想我不需要求你吧。”  
“我不知道，”Logan假装思考了一下，“让你求我和直接杀你拥有差不多相同的吸引力。”  
Scott笑了一下，闭了闭眼睛，“没人能帮我，是吧。”  
“暂时想不到人选，所以你得自己学会控制。”Logan收起了爪子，向前一步抓住了Scott的手，“嘿，你可以的。”  
Scott静静地看着他，面无表情，眼神冷漠，Logan可以感觉到手上传来的刺痛——皮肤被分解再愈合再分解。  
不管怎样，Scott的杀伤范围和杀伤力都比Jean小得多，说不定需要的治愈方式也可以没那么暴力。  
而且，不管他愿不愿意承认，Scott都是一个极其坚强的人，比起Jean，他要坚强得多。  
也许他只需要别人把他晃清醒了，他就能自己控制住凤凰。说不定一拳头上去他就好了。说不定一拳头上去凤凰就没了。  
Logan思考了两秒，攥紧拳头，一拳朝Scott脸上揍了上去。  
Scott被打得后退了两步，而周围奇异的震动立刻停止了。  
看来有效。  
Logan揉了揉拳头，露出了笑容。他等着可以光明正大地猛揍Scott这一天已经很久了。  
在他看来，第一次出场就救了不省人事的他，后来不管他怎么挑衅总能保持冷静，关键时刻他出言不逊他还能笑得出来的Scott，似乎总能戳到他心里的某个地方，让他既恨得牙痒，又手痒得想揍，还无法克制内心的钦佩。  
等Scott闭着眼睛站直了身体，Logan的下一拳已经很近了。  
然后Scott睁开了眼睛。  
然后Logan骂着操用完好的手掏着衣袋，摸出眼镜往Scott脸上戳了上去。  
红色的射线猝不及防地被挡住。Scott捂着眼睛倒退了两步伸手去摘眼镜。  
Logan只剩骨架的左手正慢慢长回来——肌肉，神经，血管，皮肤，肉眼可见得一点一点长回来，可他没有停，右手又一拳揍了上去。  
这一次Scott被打飞了出去。  
Logan揉了揉已经完好无损的左臂，走到Scott跟前，蹲下身。他捡起了掉在一边的眼镜，考虑着是不是为了保险起见再来两拳。  
但是他的直觉告诉他，凤凰已经不在了。  
  
Ororo和Logan站在医务室外面看着躺在病床上的Scott。他仍旧眉头紧皱，看起来很不开心。也是，他并没有什么值得开心的理由。  
Hank推开门走出来，面对两个人的眼光，小心地选择措辞，“我不是读心者，现在学校里也没有足够强大且可靠的读心者，不过从身体检查来看，他应该没什么问题了。之所以昏迷是因为——”他不赞同地看了Logan一眼，“Logan那几拳下手非常狠，他落地的时候是脑袋着地，可能有点脑震荡。至少身体检查是这样的。”  
Logan嗤笑了一声，“他醒了就会感激我没让他毁灭世界的。”  
“如果凤凰消失了的话，他的能力会怎么样？”Ororo问道。  
“暂时还不知道。”Hank摇了摇头，“可能他可以控制，也可能会恢复原样。”  
“那你不应该把眼镜给他戴上吗？”Logan说着把眼镜递了过去。  
“他现在的情况，最好不要戴眼镜。”Hank瞥了Logan一眼，“不利于伤势。”  
看来Scott的情况比他想得还要惨一点。Logan环起双臂，“他大概什么时候能醒？”  
Hank耸了耸肩，“随时。”  
“好吧，”Logan也耸了耸肩，“记得通知我。”  
  
Scott醒过来的时候Logan正在Danger Room带学生。可是他并不需要Hank来通知。  
因为医务室的顶被轰穿了一个洞。  
Logan飞奔下去时，Hank正在给死死闭着眼睛的Scott做检查。门外站着Ororo。  
“没人受伤。”Ororo对着Logan点了点头。  
Hank放下手里的夹板，“Scott应该也没什么问题了。只需要把眼镜戴上——不过我不推荐现在就戴上，”他瞥了Logan一眼，又转向Scott，“你脸上伤得还挺严重的。”说完他走了出去，顺手拉走了Ororo。关门之前，Hank还回头对着Logan做了个“Be nice!”的口型。  
Logan环着双臂走过去，拿起被放在一边的红石英眼镜递到了Scott的手里。  
Scott伸手把眼镜带好，又仔细地摸了摸镜片，才放下手。  
他应该是睁开了眼睛的，但是Logan无从得知。  
Scott坐起身，把身上贴着的乱七八糟的监视贴片扯掉，坐在病床边抬头，先看了看顶上的蓝天，再看Logan，“所以，我想，凤凰大概是不在了。”  
Logan双手环胸，点了点头，“我想是的。”  
“我们还是不知道究竟是怎么回事？”  
“Hank大概有个理论，什么Jean之前还是想保护你的，所以凤凰之力没有把你碎成千万片而是有一部分把你保护起来放在了湖底之类的，那些技术术语我听不懂。”  
Scott点了点头，碰了下眼镜然后轻微地“嘶”了一声。  
Logan注意到他脸上的淤青，捏起拳头低头看了看，又去看他的脸。  
Scott自己伸手揉了揉，“大概有骨裂，淤青也要过一阵儿才会褪……拜你所赐。”  
“能看到指印。”Logan指了指自己的拳头又指了指他的脸，“你想要对称一下吗？”  
“我能在你脸上对称一下吗？”  
Logan举起手，“嘿，我可不是想要毁灭世界的那一个。”  
Scott嗯了一声，“我也不是。”  
“这个有待商榷，也许只是因为你身上的凤凰太弱了，谁知道。”Logan耸了耸肩。  
Scott看了他一会儿，“你真是……让人难以置信。”  
“我知道。”Logan耸了耸肩，“我每天都以此为目标努力着。”  
Scott笑了出来。  
一时间恢复了沉默，两秒以后Scott坐直了身体，“Logan？”  
“干嘛？”  
“Aren’t you gonna welcome me home？”Scott挑着眉看着他。  
Logan叹了口气，上前两步一把抱住了他。  
  
“Welcome back, Slim.”  
  
  
FIN.

 


End file.
